Importance of A Family
by vialesana
Summary: "Apa gunanya mempunyai keluarga kaya tapi kita sama sekali tak merasakan kebersamaan? Apa mempunyai keluarga seperti ini akan membuat kita bahagia?" warning: AU, no yaoi. RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!:** AU, no yaoi.

**Importance of A Family  
**(don't like don't read)

Sore hari itu, pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata berwarna biru langit berjalan seorang diri. Pemuda tersebut bernama, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto membuang tatapannya ke Danau Konoha di kejauhan. Tampak satu sampai dua perahu panjang yang melaju lambat ditengah danau. Hampir setiap sore dia berjalan hanya untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Naruto berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Wajahnya dihiasi senyumannya yang khas. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam kantung jaket berwarna hitam jingganya. Tak lama, suara gaduh terdengar dari kejauhan. Naruto memicingkan matanya. Terlihat segerombolan pria dewasa sedang memukuli seorang pemuda secara beramai-ramai.

Gerombolan pria dewasa itu terdiri dari tiga orang. Dengan raut wajah sangar, mereka terus memukuli pemuda didepannya. Pemuda itu terkapar dijalan. Dia melindungi diri menggunakan kedua lengannya dari pukulan pria dewasa. Naruto tak bisa membiarkan mereka, dia pun segera mencari beberapa penjaga taman kemudian menghampiri pemuda malang tersebut.

Ketika tiga penjaga berlari mendekati segerombolan pria dewasa, mereka terkejut dan menjauhi pemuda itu. Naruto hanya melihat para penjaga mengejar pria dewasa tersebut dari kejauhan. Pandangan Naruto pun beralih pada pemuda yang sedari tadi terkapar lemah.

Naruto memandang pemuda didepannya. Rambut pemuda itu berwarna merah darah, ada lingkar hitam disekitar matanya yang berwarna hijau laut, serta tato bertuliskan 'ai' didahi kirinya. Wajahnya babak belur, baju merah panjangnya bahkan sudah compang camping. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya Naruto seumuran dengannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk membantu pemuda itu. Namun pemuda berambut merah darah menepis tangan Naruto cukup keras seakan menolak pertolongan darinya.

"He-hei, aku tak akan menyakitimu kok. Tenang saja, jangan takut." kata Naruto.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab sepatah kata pun dan membuang muka. Dia hendak berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri, tapi gagal. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah, dia tak punya cukup tenaga saat ini. Naruto cepat-cepat menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Lihat, kan? Tubuhmu sedang lemah. Kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" Naruto sedikit membentaknya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menahan emosi. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda ini sangat sulit diberitahu. Keras kepala sekali dia, pikir Naruto.

"Kau kubawa ke rumah sakit, ya?" tanya Naruto. Dia meletakkan sebelah tangan pemuda itu dibelakang lehernya, sementara sebelah tangan Naruto memegang pinggang pemuda merah darah dari belakang.

"Tidak perlu." pemuda tersebut angkat bicara.

"Eh? Kalau begitu, aku antar sampai rumahmu deh?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau. Tinggalkan aku sendiri saja disini."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, "Ti-tidak bisa begitu dong! Kau sedang sakit, masa' mau kutinggal sendirian? Kau gila, aku tak akan sudi membiarkanmu, sementara tubuhmu lemah begini!"

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku saja? Kumohon, kali ini jangan menolak. Aku benar-benar ingin menolong dan mengobati lukamu. Ya? Kumohon." desak Naruto.

"...terserah kau." jawabnya datar tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya. Dia senang sekali karena pemuda merah darah tak menolak permohonannya.

"Hm.. anu, namamu siapa? Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto. Kalau kau?"

"Gaara.. panggil saja begitu." jawabnya acuh.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Benar-benar deh, pemuda yang satu ini irit bicara sekali. Naruto pun berjalan perlahan sambil menopang tubuh lemah pemuda itu hingga mereka tiba di rumah kediaman Uzumaki.

.

"Astaga, Naruto! Siapa pemuda ini dan kenapa tubuhnya terluka parah?" ibu Naruto, Kushina, menjerit ketika melihat anak laki-laki tunggalnya masuk ke rumah sambil membawa orang tak dikenal.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Ibu, tak perlu berteriak bisa, kan? Tadi aku melihatnya dipukuli segerombolan orang dewasa. Lalu aku tolong dia, karena dia tak mau kubawa ke rumah sakit atau ke rumahnya, jadi kubawa dia kesini."

Kushina menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya, "Ya ampun. Kalau begitu kau bawa dia ke dalam. Ibu siapkan air hangat untuk mengobati lukanya, ya."

Kushina berlari kecil, sedangkan Naruto menuntun Gaara sampai ke ruang keluarga. Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Gaara duduk disofa panjang berwarna putih susu.

"Tunggu sebentar disini, aku mau ambil kotak obat dulu." perintah Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama, Kushina datang membawakan baskom kecil dan saputangan biru muda. Wanita itu meletakkan baskomnya dimeja sebelah sofa. Kushina duduk disebelah Gaara, kemudian Kushina membasahi saputangan yang dipegangnya ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat, lalu meremasnya.

"Sini, biar kubersihkan noda darah diwajahmu dulu." Kushina menyeka poni Gaara sebelum akhirnya membasuh wajah putih pucatnya dengan saputangan.

"Tch!" pemuda merah darah itu meringis ketika tangan Kushina membersihkan darah pada pipi kirinya.

"Maaf, sakit, ya? Tahanlah sebentar." kata Kushina tersenyum, "Namamu siapa?"

"Namanya Gaara, bu." timpal Naruto sambil berjalan membawa kotak obat, "Sudah sakit begitu masih tak mau diobati. Kalau dibiarkan, besok wajahmu pasti sudah bengkak-bengkak."

"Ohh Gaara.. sepertinya kau seumuran dengan Naruto, ya..." Kushina menatap wajah Gaara sambil mengusap wajahnya, "Dilihat dari sikapmu, pasti kau ini pendiam sekali dibandingkan anakku. Naruto itu cerewet sekali. Jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengannya, nanti kau jadi tertular cerewetnya. Sudah cerewet, sok tahu pula." wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Ibu, jangan beritahu padanya yang tidak-tidak dong!" Naruto protes dan menggembungkan pipinya, disusul senyuman tipis Gaara, "Tuh, kan? Gara-gara ibu, Gaara jadi ikut menertawakanku tuh!"

"Hanya bercanda, Naruto. Jangan dianggap serius begitu," Kushina mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Gaara, bagaimana pun juga anak yang satu ini cerewet sekali. Kau harus tetap hati-hati." Wanita berambut merah tomat itu berbisik dikuping kiri Gaara.

"Ibuuu.. aku mendengarnya lho." Naruto memperingatkan. Dia melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Iya, ibu tahu," Kushina mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan tersenyum, "Nah, Gaara. Diamlah dulu, aku akan menempelkan plester pada wajahmu." Kushina meraih beberapa plester dari kotak obat, lalu menempelkannya pada wajah Gaara dengan hati-hati, "Yak, selesai!" serunya kemudian.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan Anda." Gaara menunduk hormat.

"Tak masalah," Kushina berdiri tegap, "Oh ya, Gaara. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan bersama kami?" tawarnya.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku ..."

"Sudah, kau makan malam disini saja, Gaara," Naruto memotong pembicaraan, "Tak usah khawatir. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku yang akan bilang pada orang tuamu deh. Lagipula tubuhmu pasti belum kuat untuk pulang, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Betul apa kata Naruto. Kami justru senang kalau kau mau makan bersama kami di rumah ini." Kushina menambahkan.

"Tapi ..." dahi Gaara mengerut. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu mengangguk setelah terdiam sesaat, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

.

"Ohh.. jadi namamu Gaara, ya?" ayah Naruto yang bernama Minato mengangguk mengerti. Tangan kanannya meraih ayam teriyaki dari mangkuk hitam kecil menggunakan sumpit yang dipegangnya. Makan malam dimulai setelah ayah Naruto pulang kerja, "Tapi, bagaimana bisa segerombolan pria dewasa memukulimu begitu? Boleh kutahu kenapa?" tanya Minato disela makannya.

"Mereka.. tiba-tiba saja mendekat dan ingin merampas uangku. Karena aku menolak, mereka langsung memukulku. Untunglah Naruto segera datang menolongku. Jika tidak, mungkin saja mereka berhasil merampas hartaku." jawab Gaara.

"Wah, berbahaya sekali, ya? Tapi baguslah, yang penting kau selamat dari mereka." kata Minato seraya menunjuk ke arah Gaara dengan sumpit.

"Anu..., ngomong-ngomong Gaara tinggal dimana? Apa letaknya jauh dari sini?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh nasi.

"Ya. Aku tinggal di daerah Suna."

"Suna?" Naruto tersedak sampai menyemburkan sisa nasinya, "Bu.. bukankah daerah situ tempat orang-orang elit? Benar, kan?" Naruto memastikan. Bola mata birunya membelalak.

"Begitu rupanya..." kata Minato sambil berpikir sedikit, "Berarti kau berasal dari keluarga kaya, ya.."

Gaara memandang mereka tanpa menjawab atau mengangguk sekalipun. Dengan kata lain, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada mereka.

"Duh, maaf ya, Gaara. Makan malam kami hanya seperti ini. Harap maklum, ya.." Kushina menyeringai malu.

Gaara menggeleng cepat, "Anda tak perlu memikirkan itu. Bisa makan bersama seperti ini dengan Keluarga Uzumaki juga sudah membuatku merasa senang. Terima kasih."

Serentak semua anggota Keluarga Uzumaki tertegun mendengarnya. Tak disangka, seorang pemuda dari keluarga kaya bisa berbicara begini pada mereka yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Dilihat dari sikap dan tata bicaranya, sepertinya Gaara bukan orang sombong.

Minato mendengus tersenyum, "Ah, harusnya kami yang berterima kasih, karena kau menerima ajakan makan malam bersama kami disini. Hahaha..!"

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul.

.

"Gaara, di rumahmu ada siapa saja?" tanya Naruto.

Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar pribadi Naruto setelah menyelesaikan makan malam. Pemuda pirang itu naik dan duduk diranjangnya, sementara Gaara lebih memilih duduk bersila ditatami.

"Aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku dan kedua kakakku." Gaara menjawab.

"Hmm..." Naruto menaikkan alis matanya dan mengangguk, "Enak, ya. Keluargamu lengkap sekali, apalagi kau punya dua orang kakak. Apa orang tuamu selalu di rumah?" tanyanya lanjut.

Gaara mengiyakan, "Ya, bahkan setiap hari."

"Heee...! Kau beruntung, ya.. kau berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan keluargamu selalu tinggal di rumah. Sedangkan aku, ayahku setiap minggu terkadang harus keluar kota untuk bekerja beberapa hari, jadi aku dan ibuku tak bisa mengobrol dengan beliau setiap hari. Meskipun ayah selalu menelpon hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan kami, tapi tetap saja itu tak membuatku puas. Menyebalkan." keluh Naruto. Dia menyipitkan matanya seraya melipat kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik?" Gaara menyela.

"Eh?"

"Mekipun salah satu keluargamu pergi jauh, mereka masih sangat dekat dengan keluarganya. Itu lebih baik dibandingkan keluargamu selalu tinggal di rumah, tapi justru terasa begitu jauh dari mereka." Gaara menjelaskan. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu mulai memasang wajah serius, "Aku, walaupun seluruh anggota keluargaku selalu tinggal bersama di rumah. Aku tak pernah merasakan kedekatan keluargaku sekalipun. Aku tak pernah merasakan kehangatan dan keharmonisan keluargaku. Kami seakan hidup sendiri-sendiri dan tak peduli satu sama lain. Kedua orang tuaku dan kedua kakakku selalu sibuk dengan kehidupannya masing-masing. Tak satupun anggota keluarga yang menanyakan meskipun itu hanya sekedar 'bagaimana sekolahmu?' atau 'apa kau punya masalah?'."

Naruto terdiam membelalak menatap pemuda di depannya. Dia menelan ludahnya, tenggorokannya seakan tertahan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin sekali mempunyai keluarga sepertimu, Naruto. Bisa bercanda, saling bercerita, makan bersama ataupun pergi bersama keluarga. Aku ingin menikmati dan merasakan itu semua. Anggota keluargaku seperti tidak ada waktu untuk berkumpul bersama anggota keluarga lainnya. Hari liburpun semua terasa sama. Tak ada satupun yang mengajak kami pergi liburan. Terkadang aku pergi sendiri untuk mencari ketenangan. Aku merasa kesepian. Apa gunanya mempunyai keluarga kaya tapi kita sama sekali tak merasakan kebersamaan? Apa mempunyai keluarga seperti ini akan membuat kita bahagia?"

Naruto masih tertegun mendengarnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berani menatap wajah lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"Kalau kau pikir harta akan membuatmu merasa bahagia, itu salah. Kekayaan tak akan pernah bisa membuatmu merasakan kata 'bahagia' yang sebenarnya. Kekayaan tak akan berarti apapun dibandingkan dengan kebersamaan dan kehangatan keluarga. Kekayaan hanya akan memberikan kita kebahagiaan sesaat, sedangkan kebersamaan justru memberikan kita kebahagiaan selamanya. Karena kepedulian, pengertian dan cinta adalah harta yang lebih berarti untuk mencapai kebahagiaan di dunia ini. Siapa yang akan lebih mempedulikan kita selain keluargamu sendiri? Meskipun kau mempunyai banyak teman yang memperhatikanmu, tapi perhatian keluarga sendiri lebih membuat kita merasa nyaman, bukan? Kaulah yang seharusnya beruntung, Naruto. Keluargamu terlihat begitu harmonis. Baru hari ini aku bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga dari keluargamu. Keadaannya begitu berbeda dengan keluargaku sendiri. Aku iri padamu."

"Ga... gaara.." Naruto tergagap. Dia menatap Gaara dengan raut wajah bersalah. Entah kenapa, setelah mengetahui kondisi keluarga Gaara, perasaan Naruto seperti terkoyak. Hatinya terasa sakit dan begitu sesak. Naruto tak menyangka bahwa Gaara menerima cobaan begitu berat dalam hidupnya, "Aku minta maaf dengan kata-kataku sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau..."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti..." Gaara memotong, "Jangan memasang wajah bersalah seperti itu, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang tersebut terdiam sesaat. Dia hanya memandang iba pada pemuda di depannya, "Gaara, kau boleh menganggap keluargaku sebagai keluargamu juga. Kau jangan pernah sungkan untuk bercerita tentang masalahmu padaku. Aku akan selalu terbuka untukmu, Gaara." kata Naruto.

"Aa, terima kasih banyak, Naruto. Aku berhutang budi padamu," Gaara menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum simpul, "Dan terima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi sore. Aku juga berterima kasih atas ajakan makan malamnya. Semua begitu berarti untukku." lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Pemuda itu membalas senyuman Gaara. Tak lama, tiba-tiba Gaara mencengkram dadanya keras-keras. Detik berikutnya dia pun mengerang kesakitan, lalu membungkuk ditatami. Naruto yang melihat keadaannya, segera turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekati Gaara dengan wajah cemas.

"Gaara, kau kenapa! Bertahanlah!" Naruto memegang pundak Gaara sambil memandang wajahnya, "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil ayah dan ibuku!"

Gaara tak menjawab apapun. Dia terus menahan sakit didadanya. Napasnya terasa sesak, dia memejamkan matanya, sementara keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Naruto, dia berlari keluar kamar. Terdengar teriakannya yang sedang memanggil kedua orang tuanya untuk memberikan pertolongan pada Gaara. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, ayah dan ibu Naruto datang berlarian ke kamar anak tunggalnya. Minato segera melihat kondisi tubuh Gaara. Dia memang bukan seorang dokter handal, namun hanya melihat kondisi Gaara, dia tahu ini bukan pertanda baik dan Gaara harus mendapatkan penanganan secepatnya dari Rumah Sakit.

"Cepat kita bawa Gaara ke Rumah Sakit! Naruto, kau papah Gaara, ayah akan menyalakan mobil. Kita pergi secepatnya!" suruhnya.

Naruto menuruti perintah ayahnya. Dia mulai memapah Gaara keluar kamarnya, Minato dan Kushina pergi menuju mobil pribadinya.

'Bertahanlah, Gaara!' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil memandang wajah pemuda yang dipapahnya.

.

Pihak Rumah Sakit segera memberikan pertolongan medis pada Gaara. Keluarga Gaara telah dihubungi, dan kemungkinan anggota keluarganya akan datang beberapa menit lagi.

Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik para suster dan dokter didalam ruangan tempat Gaara dirawat lewat kaca kecil pintu ganda. Dilihatnya tubuh Gaara yang kini sedang dipasang beberapa alat dokter ke tubuhnya. Naruto memicingkan matanya, dia benar-benar tak tega melihat penderitaan Gaara. Tubuh Naruto bergemetar, dia begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Gaara. Semoga dia baik-baik saja, pikirnya cemas.

Naruto hanya bisa menunggu sampai dokter keluar ruangan. Naruto menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di depan ruang perawatan, lalu ikut duduk disamping mereka. Pemuda pirang itu menyatukan telapak tangannya rapat-rapat. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, kedua sikunya dia letakkan diatas pahanya. Naruto menghela napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, namun tetap gagal. Dia tak akan tenang sampai tahu keadaan Gaara sebenarnya dari dokter.

"Naruto, tenanglah. Gaara akan baik-baik saja." Kushina menepuk pundak kanan anak tunggal disebelahnya dan tersenyum.

"Kuharap begitu, bu. Aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk pada Gaara."

Kushina mengangguk. Dia mengelus rambut pirang Naruto, "Ibu mengerti perasaanmu."

Tak lama, keluarga Gaara datang. Orang tua dan kedua kakak Gaara menghampiri ayah Naruto, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka. Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, lalu memberi salam pada mereka. Dia memperhatikan anggota keluarga Gaara satu persatu sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Jadi ini keluarganya Gaara? batinnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruangan Gaara, "Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?" tanya ayah Gaara.

Dokter itu menunduk sesaat, lalu kembali menatap mereka bertiga, "Begini, tuan. Setelah kami periksa, ternyata pasien mengidap penyakit jantung. Kondisi jantungnya sudah cukup parah. Kemungkinan pasien terlalu stres, sehingga berpengaruh besar pada jantungnya. Sekarang, kami hanya bisa menunggu kondisi selanjutnya dari pasien. Semoga saja penyakitnya tak bertambah parah."

Mata Naruto membelalak, dia tak menyangka kalau Gaara mengidap penyakit berbahaya. Apa mungkin Gaara stres karena memikirkan keluarganya? Pikir Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan sampai dokter pergi meninggalkannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras, bahunya bergemetar, hati Naruto terasa sesak dan sakit.

"Kenapa...?" suara Naruto mulai terdengar parau, "Kenapa harus Gaara?"

"Eh?" keluarga Gaara dan orang tua Naruto menoleh serentak padanya.

"Kenapa Gaara harus menerima cobaan seperti ini? Apa benar kalian tak pernah memperhatikan anggota keluarga kalian satu sama lain? Gara-gara kalian... gara-gara kalian Gaara jadi sakit seperti ini! Gaara begitu stres memikirkan keadaan keluarganya!" teriak Naruto. Semua keluarga Gaara terkejut dan membelalak.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kamu! Jangan bicara yang tidak sopan pada mereka!" hardik Minato.

Naruto tak mempedulikan ayahnya dan terus bicara, "Gaara, dia begitu menginginkan kebersamaan keluarganya. Dia mengharapkan keharmonisan didalam keluarganya sendiri! Apa kalian tak mengerti perasaannya? Apa kalian juga tak ingin mempunyai keluarga yang hidup harmonis dan saling mencintai? Gaara bilang padaku kalau dia begitu kesepian! Meskipun kalian selalu berada di rumah, tapi tak satupun anggota keluarga yang menanyakan kondisinya sama sekali! Apa itu yang disebut keluarga? Kalian bisa memberikannya kekayaan, tapi kalian tak bisa memberikannya kebahagiaan! Dia ingin sekali bercanda dan bercerita dengan keluarganya, bukan orang lain! Tapi mana buktinya? Tak ada yang bisa dia dapatkan dari keluarganya, kecuali harta. Gaara tak membutuhkan harta kalian, dia membutuhkan kasih sayang kalian! Aku ..." Naruto mulai meneteskan air matanya dan terisak. Wajahnya memerah, dia menghapus air matanya dengan sebelah lengannya, "Ketika mendengar dan tahu kalau Gaara begitu menderita dengan kehidupan keluarganya. Hatiku sesak... hatiku terasa begitu sakit. Aku tidak kuat jika harus melihatnya menderita seperti itu. Apa... apa kalian tak berpikir hal yang sama seperti Gaara? Dia ingin sikap keluarganya berubah. Dia iri dengan keluarga yang harmonis dan saling mengerti satu sama lain! Sekarang Gaara mengiadap penyakit jantung, apa kalian masih akan begini sampai seterusnya!" isaknya.

Orang tua dan kedua kakak Gaara membuang mukanya. Mereka terdiam dan memasang wajah bersalah. Tak satupun mereka yang berani menatap wajah Naruto. Tapi Naruto bisa melihat, ibu dan kakak perempuan Gaara mulai meneteskan air mata mereka. Mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Naruto, sudahlah. Jangan bicara lagi." bisik Minato sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku memberitahu hal sebenarnya, ayah."

Minato menghela napas panjang, "Aku mengerti, Naruto. Tapi tidak baik jika memberitahu mereka di tempat begini. Berhentilah bicara."

"Nak, kurasa kau benar," ayah Gaara menghampiri Naruto, "Maafkan kami. Selama ini kami memang selalu mementingkan diri sendiri dibandingkan keluarga. Kami benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan ini padanya. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya... kami berjanji akan lebih memerhatikan dan peduli pada keluarga kami, termasuk Gaara."

"Maafkan kami. Terima kasih, karena kau telah menyadarkan kami akan pentingnya sebuah keluarga." kakak laki-laki Gaara yang berbadan besar menambahkan.

Naruto tertegun sesaat, kemudian bibirnya terukir senyuman simpul pada mereka semua, begitu juga Minato dan Kushina. Tak lama, keluarga Gaara masuk ke ruangan perawatan dan menjenguk Gaara disana bersama keluarga Uzumaki. Semua anggota keluarganya meminta maaf pada Gaara yang masih setengah sadar. Mereka berjanji tak akan pernah lagi melakukan hal ini pada Gaara. Mereka akan melakukan penyembuhan untuk penyakit jantung Gaara secepatnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, cinta, perhatian dan pengertian merupakan obat untuk kesembuhannya.

Gaara tersenyum simpul, dia meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk keluarganya saat itu juga. Begitupun Naruto, dia tersenyum terharu melihat Gaara bahagia bersama keluarganya. Tak lupa Gaara mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Ini semua adalah berkatmu. Jika aku tak bertemu orang sepertimu, aku tak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya dari keluargaku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih." kata Gaara seraya memeluk Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng dalam pelukannya, "Tidak, aku hanya membantu sebisaku, Gaara. Ini merupakan hal yang harus kulakukan untukmu, karena kau adalah sahabatku. Aku turut senang melihatmu bahagia seperti ini. Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Gaara."

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum, "Itu pasti. Aku akan berusaha melawan penyakit ini sampai aku benar-benar dinyatakan sembuh," Gaara terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya berbicara kembali, "Apa aku masih boleh menganggap keluargamu sebagai keluargaku, Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato dan Kushina di belakangnya. Mereka bertiga saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum, lalu menatap Gaara lagi, "Tentu saja. Aku sudah bilang padamu, kan? Aku akan selalu terbuka untukmu, begitupun dengan ayah dan ibuku." kata Naruto menyeringai.

Gaara mendengus senang, "Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, kami juga berharap kalian menganggap kami sebagai bagian dari keluargamu, Naruto." timpal ayah Gaara, disusul dengan anggukan setuju dari ibu dan kedua kakaknya.

Mendengar hal itu, keluarga Uzumaki memberikan senyuman simpul. Mulai hari ini, keluarga Gaara dan keluarga Naruto mempererat hubungan mereka selamanya. Gaara, akhirnya mendapatkan 'harta' yang selama ini dia inginkan, yaitu kehangatan dari keluarganya.

**The End**

Ehm, ada yang mau review? *lirik kanan kiri*  
hehehe (´ ∀ ` )

**27.10.2010**  
**08.50 PM**


End file.
